SwimmingHell
''--------------------------------WIP NEW UPDATES REGULARLY----------------------------------'' - Normal= - Misc▼= - Homostuck= - Doomed Timeline= }} - Gubs▼= - Grub Happy= - Grub Crying= }} }} |-|TalkSprite ▼= - Normal= - Gif= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down (wings)= }} }} |planet = Land Of Rocks and Stars|symbol2 = }} Erling Proing, his trollian handle being SwimmingHell, is a male violet blooded troll. his sub class off blood being plum. he is prince of space and is very outspoken. most of his friends consider him the opposite of a arrange seadweller, what they are all thankful for. his handle was chosen by his moirail when the account was first being set up. the first part, Swimming , showing his love for swimming. the second part,Hell, is to illustrated how good he is at it or how his moirail put it; "you swim hella fast and now its in your handle to prove it" Etymology his first name Erling is a Norse name meaning nobleman's offspring linking to his noble blood and his ancestor being noble in both ways of being born to a high rank of aristocracy and having high morals. Proing is a late 17th century English work meaning "the action of weighing or debating both sides of a question." this applies to Erling's nature to want to help the lower bloods yet not wanting to truly get in trouble or at an extreme, culled. he spent most of his time debating both sides of this problem to choose an outcome until he played sgrub and both options was taken from him. Introduction >Be the Friendly seadweller. Your name is ERLING PROING. You enjoy SWIMMING and TALKING TO YOUR FRIENDS but your not sure if the second one counts. you are known through out the competive swimming community for WINNING MANY AWARDS in races. when you are not on land with your friends you are swimming with your LUSUS. he has always made you swim with him since a young age. your trolltag is SwimmingHell and you speak |n a bubbly and l|vely man<>r! But when nerv<>us y<>u talk w|th f|sh puns. Miscellaneous hive Erling's hive was located under water like most seadwellers. he had a two storeys and was covered in plum colored glass windows.it was a light gray color at base and was sat by a colorful field of coral. the upper part of his hive has a air bubble to protect electronics. Respiteblock erling's respite block was quite small compared to him but was only for he had a walk in wardrobe block behind the room. the room is quite dull and only contains a couple of momentum for he only really spends time on it to game and rest. his recuperacoon is a large tank with glass on the sides. although he has a large wardrobe he tends to keep his clothes around his coon'. Strife Specibus Fetch Modus Lusus Ancestor The Royal-Marine Dancestor Emeric Proing Relationships Category:Violet Blood Category:Trolls Category:Category:Troll Category:Male